Mais où est encore passé Harry ?
by Lunapix
Summary: Depuis quelques semaines, Harry a la mauvaise habitude de se perdre dans le château. Que se passe t il donc ? Et pourquoi était il enfermé dans cette partie reculée du château avec Malfoy ? OS HPDM


**Coucou à tous et à toutes !**

**Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans le train pour rentrer chez moi cette après-midi. C'est un HP/DM (pas d'homophobes ici s'il vous plait). Bon, ben voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous à vous tous !**

**Les paroles en gras seront celles entendues à travers la porte (vous comprendrez dans l'histoire ne vous en faites pas.) !**

* * *

Encore une fois, Harry avait disparu. C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine ! Ron poussa un profond soupir, en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Aujourd'hui, il avait dit avoir oublié son livre de potions dans le dortoir et qu'il les rejoindrait à la bibliothèque. Avant-hier, il s'était soi-disant perdu dans le parc ; dimanche, il avait été jouer au Quidditch et le vent l'avait dérivé trop loin et il y a une semaine, il s'était endormi dans la salle sur demande. Ron et Hermione commençait à se poser des questions car, depuis un mois, il arrivait des trucs étranges au brun qui faisait qu'il se perdait souvent. Et là, il était parti depuis une heure le chercher son putain de livre et n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Je pense qu'Harry nous cache quelque chose, soupira Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et souffla longuement. Puis ferma aussi son livre.

- Allons voir sur la carte des Maraudeurs où il est puisque tu t'inquiètes tant que ça ! On le croisera sûrement en chemin avec son livre de potions, perdu comme souvent.

Elle était en fait aussi inquiète que son ami. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et partirent en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Comme Ron s'en doutait, aucune trace de Harry en chemin. Le roux grimpa dans leur dortoir et sortit la carte de la malle de Harry. Il rejoignit ensuite Hermione qui prononça la formule. Ils parcoururent la carte pendant dix minutes avant de trouver le petit point ayant pour nom Harry Potter, dans une salle désaffectée, au dernier étage du château, un coin où personne n'allait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans une salle désaffectée au dernier étage ? demanda Ron, ahuri.

- Regarde, s'exclama Hermione, Malfoy est avec lui ! On devrait peut-être y aller ? Et s'ils se battaient ?

Ron fourra rapidement la carte dans sa poche et courut en direction du dernier étage, Hermione sur ses pas. Ils mirent un quart d'heure pour y arriver, essoufflés, Hermione se tenant les côtés avec ses mains.

- Tu cours… trop vite… pour moi… Ron, haleta-t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit et ressortit la carte pour trouver la salle. Ils avancèrent vers celle-ci mais furent étonnés de la trouver verrouillée. Hermione prononça un sort mais rien ne se produisit. Elle jura. Elle frappa alors à la porte.

- Tu fais quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- J'essaie une méthode traditionnelle, répondit la brune.

Ils entendirent un grand boom et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes sur un Harry débraillé et énervé.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il. Oh… Ron ? 'Mione ?

Harry rougit d'un coup et les regarda d'un air gêné.

- Que faîtes-vous là ?

- Tu te battais avec Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en cherchant Malefoy du regard dans la pièce.

- Euh oui, oui, je me battais, c'est ça !

- Bon Potter, on remet ça à plus tard, je te laisse avec ton clodo et la saleté, déclara Drago de son ton méprisant en sortant de la salle, aussi débraillé que le brun.

- Ta Gueule, Malfoy ! rétorqua Harry, rouge de colère.

Ron sortit sa baguette mais Harry retint son bras.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un con.

Ron le regarda, surpris. Que se passait-il enfin avec son meilleur ami ?

- Que faisais-tu ici avec Malfoy Harry ? demanda Hermione avec son air suspicieux des grands jours.

Harry détourna le regard et commença à avancer vers l'escalier.

- Oh, je me suis perdu et je me suis retrouvé ici, où j'ai croisé Dra… Malfoy et on a commencé à se battre, tu vois quoi !

Hermione ne répondit rien mais, foi d'elle, elle trouverait ce qu'il se cachait derrière tout cela.

_

* * *

_

Deux semaines plus tard…

- Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard, 'Ry ? demanda innocemment Ron.

- Euh… Non, je dois faire quelque chose. On se retrouve ce soir.

Ron et Hermione opinèrent de la tête et commencèrent à avancer dans la direction du village sorcier. Cependant, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne plus voir le brun, Hermione sortit la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Ils trouvèrent Harry dans la chambre de Préfet-en-chef de Malfoy.

- Bon, on va enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe entre lui et ce bâtard de Malfoy et pourquoi il disparaît toujours pour le rejoindre. Je suis sûr qu'il doit lui refaire le portrait pour lui faire avouer qu'il était bien un Mangemort avant que Harry ne tue la face de serpent.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Pour elle, il en était tout autrement, elle supposait Harry d'avoir une aventure avec le blond. Mais elle espérait secrètement que, pour une fois, Ron avait raison.

Ils coururent en direction des cachots et de la chambre de Préfet-en-chef de Malfoy. Puis, lorsqu'il furent arrivés là-bas, Hermione jeta un sort sur la porte. Elle venait juste de l'apprendre exprès pour le plan qu'ils avaient monté ensemble avec Ron, il permettait de voir et d'entendre au travers d'une porte ou d'un mur sans que les personnes à l'intérieur ne le remarque.

La porte devint transparente et laissa découvrir Malfoy assis sur un canapé, Harry sur lui et l'entourant de ses cuisses en lui posant des baisers sur le visage.

Ron faillit s'étouffer et se lança sur la porte pour l'ouvrir mais Hermione l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

- Chut ! Ecoute ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

**- …et ils vont finir par tout découvrir un jour Harry**, disait le blond.

**- Draco, tais-toi un peu et laisse-moi t'embrasser.**

Ron eut un hoquet de dégoût.

**- Non, attends Harry, ça fait bientôt deux mois qu'on est ensemble et ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser dès que j'en ai envie.**

**- Je vais leur dire, je te le promets. **

**- Oui, tu dis ça depuis un mois et ça fait trois fois qu'ils nous découvrent et que tu inventes des excuses pitoyables. Moi, j'ai mis Blaise au courant tout de suite je te signale. Et puis, à force de leur dire que tu te perds, ils vont t'envoyer te faire examiner le cerveau à Ste Mangouste.**

**- Je leur dirais ce soir, promis, mais je t'en prie, Draco, arrête de déblatérer tes conneries. En plus Blaise savait que tu étais gay, moi Ron croit toujours que je suis amoureux de Cho.**

**- Eurk… Tu veux faire l'amour ou me refroidir là ? Tu étais obligé de la mentionner, mon cœur ?**

Harry embrassa amoureusement son amant.

Ron laissa échapper un juron.

- Bordel, Hermione, dis-moi que j'ai des hallucinations ?

Mais Hermione eut un air gêné puis sourit.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Ils sont trop mignons. Je n'y peux rien !

Ron eut envie de vomir. Surtout que Harry venait d'enlever la chemise du blond et lui léchait ardemment le torse, faisant gémir son amant.

**- Tu leur diras vraiment ce soir mon cœur ?**

**- Promis, amour mais maintenant, si on allait dans ton lit ?**

Ron se précipita sur la porte et se mit à tambouriner de toutes ses forces dessus. Ils virent Harry sursauter et Drago se lever en poussant un juron et remettre sa chemise rapidement. Ils se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione prononça rapidement un « finite incantatem » sur la porte en lançant un regard noir au roux.

La porte s'ouvrit et un Drago étonné de les voir se dévoila, avant de recomposer rapidement son masque de froideur.

- Weasley, Granger, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Casse-toi Malfoy, laisse-moi passer ! le bouscula Ron.

- Euh, pardon, mais c'est ma chambre donc si je ne veux pas que tu entres, tu n'entres pas !

Ron rougit de colère et mit un coup de poing au blond qui tomba au sol, mi-assommé. Harry, caché derrière la porte, entra dans leur champ de vision en s'accroupissant près du blond.

- Hey Dray, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je suis désolé mon amour, je n'avais pas prévu cela !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as fait plus mal quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois.

Le brun gloussa à ce souvenir et posa un baiser sur le front de Draco. Puis, il se leva et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Drago éclata de rire, suivit par Hermione mais Ron fixait Harry d'un air très, très en colère. Harry s'était moqué de lui. Qu'il soit gay, il s'en tapait royalement ! Que ce soit Malefoy, ça le mettait un peu en colère mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais par contre, il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher pendant deux mois.

- Harry, bordel, comment tu as pu me faire ça ? hurla-t-il.

Draco se releva en se massant la joue et prit la main du brun.

- Ecoute Ron, je voulais te le dire mais…

- Je te croyais toujours amoureux de Cho c'est ça ? Pour une fois, tu aurais dû écouter la fouine et me le dire sans attendre deux putains de mois !

- Comment tu sais ce qu'on s'est dit avant que vous n'entriez ? demanda le brun en plissant les yeux.

Ron entendit Hermione lui murmurer « bravo Ron » derrière lui. Paniqué, il ne trouva rien d'autre que… s'enfuir en courant, dépité par tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

- C'est un courageux Gryffondor ça ? railla Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et courut en direction du roux alors que Draco proposait à une Hermione plus qu'abasourdie une tasse de thé.

Ron courait à en perdre haleine dans le château sans se soucier de l'endroit où il allait. Son meilleur ami couchait avec Malfoy depuis deux mois et n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de lui dire. Comment pouvait-il réagir à cela ?

_Tu aurais pu commencer par ne pas t'enfuir_, lui souffla sa conscience.

Un bras attrapant le sien stoppa sa course. Il se retourna vivement et se trouva face à Harry. Ils se fixèrent durement quelques secondes avant que Ron s'écroule au sol, essoufflé. Harry commença à rire nerveusement, suivi par Ron quelques instants plus tard. Harry rejoint son meilleur ami au sol, riant tous deux d'un grand éclat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se calmaient, Harry posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Ron qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Ron, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt bien sûr mais… tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes à cause de ton inimitié pour Draco et…

- Laisse tomber Harry, je m'en fous, tu couches avec qui tu veux, lança Ron d'un ton sec.

- Je l'aime, réprouva Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel puis se remit debout en tendant une main à Harry pour qu'il se redresse.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir ! Franchement, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû regarder à travers cette porte, je vais faire des cauchemars toute ma vie maintenant !

- Quoi ? Tu nous as vraiment espionné ?

Ron rougit légèrement mais prit un ton de défi pour répondre oui à son ami. Contre toute surprise, Harry éclata de rire avant de répliquer :

- Comme j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ta tête à ce moment !

Ron tira la langue à son ami et lui proposa de retourner voir Hermione qui devait s'ennuyer avec la fouine. Il récolta au passage un regard noir du brun. Ils partirent ensemble vers la chambre du Préfet-en-chef, Ron se moquant gentiment de Harry qui souriait, heureux de n'avoir rien à dire le soir finalement.

_

* * *

_

Un an plus tard…

Ron ouvrit les yeux en entendant des coups de becs sur sa fenêtre. Il se leva, maugréant contre Harry en reconnaissant le plumage blanc de la chouette. Hedwige s'engouffra dans la pièce dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte et déposa une lettre sur l'oreiller du roux.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda la voix endormie de Hermione.

- C'est une lettre de Harry, répondit doucement Ron en prenant la lettre et en se recouchant.

Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule pour lire en même temps que lui.

_Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. La cérémonie aura lieu à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard le 29 juillet et sera célébrée par Albus Dumbledore._

_Veuillez nous faire parvenir votre réponse avant le 1__er__ juin._

_Nous attendons votre réponse avec impatience._

_Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy._

- Regarde Ron, il y a une deuxième lettre dans l'enveloppe, murmura Hermione.

Ron prit le second parchemin et commença à lire à voix haute.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_Comment allez- vous ? Je suis désolé, je sais que je vous réveille (du moins j'ose espérer que vous ne faisiez que dormir !) mais Dray a absolument tenu à envoyer les invitations dès ce matin. Il m'a demandé en mariage hier, il avait prévu toutes les invitations déjà. Il était bien sûr de lui je trouve ! Mais bon, j'étais aux anges. Bref, je vois Ron lever les yeux au ciel d'ici donc je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. _

_Sinon, vous n'avez pas besoin de me renvoyer de réponse vous parce que vous êtes obligés de venir. Vous serez mes témoins (en fait, si je ne pose pas la question, c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix !). _

_Cette fois, vous n'aurez pas eu besoin de m'espionner pour savoir cela avant tout le monde ! C'est de mieux en mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Je vous fais de grosses bises (Draco vous envoie un bonjour poli comme il dit, je me marre tout seul je vous jure). _

_Harry._

_PS : Draco demande si vous voulez venir manger à la maison demain. On vous attend à dix-sept heures, car Dray veut que Hermione l'aide à faire une potion (il a faillit s'étrangler en me disant d'écrire cette demande…). _

Ron éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de se lever.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais je suis content que Harry soit avec Draco, c'est l'homme idéal pour lui.

_**Fin…**_

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour la route ? **

**Bisous à tous !**

**Lunapix…**


End file.
